


Prank Wars

by BonusBlankets



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comedy, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Wayhaught is more in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonusBlankets/pseuds/BonusBlankets
Summary: Wynonna decided to start a prank war between her and Nicole. Shenanigans ensue.Based off the EFA fic challenge prompt, 'toothpaste'.





	Prank Wars

The moment Nicole and Waverly came home from their vacation in New York, Wynonna began a prank war. It was quite childish really, but the eldest Earp for it to be a good way to entertain Alice.

When the couple got through the door, Nicole found herself tripping on something. Looking down, the redhead saw a relatively thick rope on the floor. Wynonna could be heard laughing from outside.

The war itself was one-sided before a few days.

Pranks pulled on Nicole never really hurt her. The day after the rope prank she had found salt in her coffee. Another prank was just getting her to ask 'what's updog?' (She really hated herself for falling for that one). All she could say was "Good one, Earp," before going on with her day.

Nicole's first prank on Wynonna was the 'tamest one anyone had ever seen', even Waverly agreed. She still laughed at the fact that Peacemaker was suspended in jelly on the kitchen table. Alice was pretty thankful for the breakfast she got that morning.

So much for pranks she'd seen on the TV.

Her second attempt was counted as a failure as well.

The sheriff walked in on Wynonna about to use her laptop and instantly smiled at herself because of what she had prepared for the brunette.

There was a piece of paper taped to the bottom of the mouse to prevent it from working. She sat in front of the Earp.

"Whatcha up to, Wynonna?"

Feigning innocence was never her forte.

"Oh you know. Porn."

"What?"

Suddenly Wynonna was smirking at her and a piece of paper was being thrown in her direction. Nicole cursed herself for being so obvious as she was leaving the room.

"Try again next time. I noticed it before you sat your Haught ass down in front of me. By the way, you win when I say you do."

She found herself in Waverly's room trying to formulate a good plan for the next hour. It didn't work at all.

The younger Earp tried to end the prank war after her girlfriend's two failed attempts at getting back at Wynonna. She found Nicole staring into a corner in her room.

"Honey, don't you think this 'prank war' is a little childish?"

Nicole noticeably shook out of her trance, which worried Waverly for a split second. She had no idea why this was such a big deal to her.

"I just have to get back at her. Just once. Then this whole thing will be over, I promise."

All the brunette could do was sigh. "Okay. Don't lose any sleep over this, okay?"

~~~~

A week of silence got Nicole worried and suspicious at the same time. Every second around Wynonna had her tense, waiting for her next move. Something that didn't seem to come. Not yet at least.

Wynonna's prank finally hit when the redhead wasn't expecting anything. Still drowsy from sleep, Nicole entered the bathroom to brush her teeth. She blindly squeezed the toothpaste onto the brush, not noticing flecks of red seemingly pressed into the paste.

In the midst of cleaning her teeth, she felt something burning. Too tired to comprehend it quick enough the redhead felt that the thing that was burning was her mouth about halfway into the 2-minute wash. Nicole quickly spit out the toothpaste.

"WYNONNA!"

The brunette had filled that cursed tube of toothpaste with ghost pepper chili flakes. The sensation in Nicole's mouth soon got her eyes watering. She'd seen people try ghost peppers before, but never experienced it for herself. She always thought they were over-exaggerating.

Nicole beelined towards the kitchen fridge in the hopes of finding some milk to relieve the pain she was feeling. Opening the door, a glass labelled 'Haught' was presented to her. She turned around to find Wynonna cackling behind her.

In any other situation, the sheriff would've been mad. This was not one of those cases.

She chugged the glass of milk while her own mouth watered. When Nicole finished she glared at Wynonna and Waverly happened to walk in.

"What's going on?"

The sisters made eye contact, the older of the two with that stupid, mischievous look in her face. Waverly then knew what was going on, she was there when Wynonna bought those chili flakes.

"You didn't-"

"I'd like to thank my friend, the ghost pepper," Wynonna interrupted, patting Nicole on the back before leaving the room.

She felt comforting hands on her back when she began coughing. All Waverly could do was wait for the effects of the ghost pepper to be fully over. At least the milk helped her.

"It's okay, baby."

Nicole nodded. She was really grateful for her girlfriend just being there throughout the worst prank she'd ever been on the receiving end of.

"She really got me. Officer down. Officer down."

The two then heard Alice call out to Wynonna.

"Mommy, why is Auntie Nicole crying?"

~~~~

Wynonna's next prank came to Nicole when she was still thinking of a good comeback. The brunette decided to stick to the whole dental hygiene products thing and the fact that she had exactly six shirts for work was all too convenient for her. 

She executed her plan when she was supposed to be using the toilet in the sheriff's house. The only bathroom in the building just so happened to be upstairs and Wynonna just so happened to have 4 tubes of toothpaste in the bag she brought for 'lady problems'.

Strolling into the bedroom, Wynonna opened Nicole's closet, grabbed all of her work shirts and laid them out on the bed.

It was time to get to work.

What she called art was really just the redhead's last name written across the shirts, with one per shirt. She smirked to herself, ignoring the fact that she was out of prank ideas.

Waverly was the one who discovered her sister's magnum opus.

When the couple entered the room, the brunette was pushed up against the door by Nicole, lips instantly pressed against her neck. She was ready to close her eyes until she noticed bright blue on the bed.

"Nicole."

"Yes baby'" she husked, completely unaware of why her girlfriend wanted her attention.

"Nicole, turn around."

And so she did. The sight of the upper half of her uniform was met with a gasp. Nicole suddenly decided that the whole prank war thing was taken too far. Anything related to her work was not to be messed with.

With nothing else to lose, she made it her goal to just use Wynonna's own old pranks against her.

~~~~

"Do you really think this'll work?"

Reusing all of the pranks previously used on Nicole was working so far. Okay, Wynonna was drunk when she tripped on the rope and was also drunk when 'updog' was switched to 'henway', but salt in her coffee worked and, for some reason, the second attempt at taping paper to the bottom of her mouse did too.

Nicole's final prank involved using Waverly against her own sister, which was what the brunette was really questioning.

"It should, why would Wynonna deny an Oreo from her baby sister?"

"I hate that you have a point."

She walked into the living room to find Wynonna nursing a small, half-full bottle of whiskey. An easy target.

"Hey, Wyn! Oreo?"

The older Earp took one without question, biting into it silently. She took another cookie before taking another bite out of the first one she grabbed. Waverly just shot her a sympathetic look before leaving the room without saying anything.

Nicole was smirking, leaning against the table when her girlfriend rejoined her.

"Wait a minute."

As if on cue Wynonna could be heard shouting from the next room over. The first agonised shout was followed with a 'HAUGHT!'

When the two walked in to watch the Earp's pain, they saw her chugging the rest of her whiskey. She was panting when the bottle was placed onto the floor.

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other in disbelief for a moment until the shouting started up again. It was followed by coughing and then Wynonna running into the kitchen.

She was chugging an opening bag of milk when they entered behind her. That was when Nicole's laughter couldn't be contained anymore. The chili flake and toothpaste combination that almost ruined her day had turned into a useful weapon in the harrowing prank war that Wynonna had started.

Once the bag of milk was fully consumed, she turned around to the couple who were amused by the torture she just went through.

"Waves, I can't believe you. Haught, how dare you."

She looked Nicole dead in the eyes.

"I'm proud. And angry. But you win. I'm done."

Those words marked the end of the prank war.

It just went to show how far some chili flakes and a tube of toothpaste could go.

**Author's Note:**

> Toothpaste was a really hard prompt to write off of, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Harass me on Twitter/IG - @BonusBlankets


End file.
